¡A por el video!
by Sakhory
Summary: Parecía ser una junta del G8 como cualquier otra, pero a causa de un simple y espontáneo acontecimiento, todo derivó en persecuciones y caos. Aunque tampoco fue demasiado sorprendente. One-shoot. 2P!. Leves 2P!RusAme y 2P!GerIta.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni los 2P!

**Advertencias:** Historia bizarra ._. En serio, surgió de forma demasiado espontánea. Ve~. Creo que la trama es indescifrable (?)Ah, insultos, 2P! y un poco de Yaoi.

.

La reunión parecía ser lo más normal del mundo. Una reunión del G8 como cualquier otra. Con acosos, peleas, discusiones, insultos, y por supuesto, ningún tipo de conclusión aceptable.

Y todos se encontraban absortos en algún tipo de actividad dentro de la sala de reuniones. Estados Unidos estaba dando un discurso. Rusia lanzaba alguna burla respecto a eso, cada tanto. Canadá se encontraba cerca de la ventana, deseando estar en cualquier otro lado menos allí. Alemania intentaba concentrarse en el discurso del norteamericano, aunque Italia lo distraía haciendo comentarios subidos de tono y rayando sus apuntes sobre la reunión. Japón ignoraba a todo el mundo viendo fotos en su cámara digital. Francia tomaba una copa de vino, mientras Inglaterra tomaba té compulsivamente y le dirigía algunas miradas que eran todo menos inocente.

Vamos, todo normal hasta el momento.

—…Y por eso creo que deberíamos prostituir a Rusia para sacar dinero—zanjó el estadounidense, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Discrepo—dijo el ruso con voz monótona—Dudo que yo pudiera sacar muchas ganancias. Mejor lo intentamos contigo.

—Oh, Rusia, me halagas—Estados Unidos fingió amabilidad—Pero deberías tener tú… el honor.

—Por favor, tú primero—continuó el otro.

—No es necesario, ve tú.

—No, hazlo tú.

—Me encantaría que lo hagas tú.

—Prefiero que seas tú.

—Ese día estoy ocupado…

—No fijamos un día—Rusia rió.

—De todas formas estoy ocupado.

—Lo único que haces es rascarte los…

— ¡Y también juego béisbol, _idiot_!

—Eres un maldito estúpido.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y tú un bastardo comunista.

—Y tú un cerdo.

—_Noo~. _

—Sí.

—_Nooo._

— ¡Sí!

— ¡_Nooo_!

—Otra reunión pacífica—murmuró Canadá.

— ¡Inglaterra, defiéndeme!

—_Honey_, no puedes pedirme que te defienda si tú nunca lo haces—el inglés hizo un puchero al decir eso—Además, ¿no querías independizarte? Deberías dejar de pedirme ayuda si tus amigos te dicen cosas…

—A eso le llamo yo "_Zas!_" en toda la cara—comentó Italia.

—Italia, eso es "_¡Zas en toda la boca!_" no en la cara. Inglaterra, muérete—ordenó Estados Unidos—Además, nadie me hizo "Zas".

—Yo—interrumpió Rusia.

—La muerte es mala—filosofó Inglaterra.

—La tuya no. Sería una bendición—murmuró Francia. Al inglés se le comenzaron a formar lágrimas, pero se le fueron al instante cuando bebió un sorbo de su té con cantidades masivas de azúcar.

—En fin, nadie opinó nada sobre mi discurso—siguió el pelirrojo.

—Yo lo hice—volvió a interrumpir Rusia.

—Pero tú no cuentas. Eres invisible. Como Canadá.

—Bailaré sobre tu tumba—avisó el canadiense desde la ventana.

— ¡Qué conmovedor es el amor de hermanos! —dijo Inglaterra con tono soñador, y si bien cualquiera lo habría dicho sarcásticamente, viniendo del británico era probable que no hubiera sido así.

—Mejor terminamos con esto antes de que Alemania explote y nos grite a todos hasta reventarnos los tímpanos—murmuró Estados Unidos.

—Por el amor de…—comenzó el ruso, fingiendo sorpresa— ¡Es una de ésas pocas veces en la historia en las que has dicho algo inteligente!

— ¡Deja de subestimarme, soviético de mierda! —chilló el americano, furioso.

—Gracias por recordarme esas épocas rebeldes de mi juventud—respondió el más alto, rodando los ojos con hastío.

—Tampoco fueron hace tanto, y en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre…

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Pero claro, los cerdos no cambian de especie…

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, engreído! ¡Y arrepiéntete de haberme llamado cerdo!

—…Tienes razón—reconoció el ruso, bajando la mirada—Pido disculpas por llamarte cerdo.

—Así me gusta, que me tengan respeto…

—…Ya que comparar a los cerdos contigo es un insulto para ésos pobres animales.

— ¡Ahora sí te mato! —chilló el norteamericano, abalanzándose hacia el euroasiático y tirándolo al suelo y comenzando a llenarlo de golpes. Lo mismo hizo el castaño, para defenderse. Al cabo de unos instantes, estaban agrediéndose mutuamente mientras giraban por el suelo de la sala de reuniones.

Y nadie intentó pararlos.

Inglaterra se sirvió té nuevamente, y Francia hizo lo mismo con su vino. Alemania se había rendido, e intentó encontrar la paz interior controlando sus instintos asesinos mientras pensaba en cerveza. Japón tenía su propia crisis interior, porque la cámara se le estaba quedando sin batería, lo que significaba que dejaría de entretenerse con imágenes. Italia había sacado _La Divina Comedia_ para leerla por enésima vez en su existencia. Canadá había regresado a la mesa, y trazaba mentalmente un plan de escape para largarse por la ventana y no romperse ningún hueso en el proceso.

— ¡No te muevas! —Exclamó Rusia, poniéndose de pie y jadeando, mientras el americano hacía lo mismo— ¡Sólo quiero acertarte una buena patada en el culo, nada más!

— ¡Como si fuera a obedecerte cuando me lo pides así! —respondió el pelirrojo, acercándose a su enemigo mientras se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada.

— ¡Está bien, lo pediré "por favor"!

— ¡Eso tampoco funcionará!

—Pides demasiado—murmuró el castaño, y el otro estaba tan cerca de él que pudo escucharlo.

—Sólo pido que me dejes en paz.

—Tú empiezas, con tus ideas estúpidas. Me pregunto si alguna vez en tu puta vida te has callado.

—Pues yo creo que el que debería callarse eres tú, Rusia.

— ¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que no.

—Y yo que sí—se burló el estadounidense.

—Ésta discusión ya no tiene ningún sentido.

—Tú no tienes ningún sentido.

—Cállate, imbécil—siseó Rusia.

—No, cállate tú—lo reprendió Estados Unidos.

—Cállate tú.

—No, tú.

—Tú—discrepó el más alto. A ésta altura, las otras seis naciones les estaban prestando una _mínima_ atención.

— ¡Te voy a hacer callar aunque me cueste la vida! —exclamó. Rusia no pudo evitar carcajearse en la cara del menor, y eso lo enojó bastante. Fuera de sus casillas, Estados Unidos tomó al ruso de la camisa y le estampó un furioso beso en los labios. Beso que no duró demasiado, pero que al separarse, fue seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Una mirada atónita por parte de Rusia, y otra por parte del americano, que no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué había hecho eso.

Pero no eran los únicos atónitos en esa sala. Todas las demás naciones los observaban con el rostro desencajado. Alemania tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja. Italia había apartado la mirada del libro, y miraba a las dos naciones sucesivamente, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Canadá estaba de boca abierta. Incluso las gafas de sol habían resbalado un poco por el puente de la nariz, y no había hecho nada para acomodarlas. Francia había escupido el vino a causa de la impresión, y algunas (muchas) gotas cayeron en la camisa del inglés, quién no se preocupó, dado que también los miraba completamente impresionado. Y el té que estaba sirviendo ya había desbordado de la taza, y se desparramaba por toda la mesa y los papeles de los demás. Japón fue el único que dijo algo, aunque más bien fue un grito.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Por qué no fotografié eso!?

—Oh, no, ¡no fotografiamos uno de los momentos más épicos de todos! —Italia reaccionó junto con su amigo japonés, y ambos estuvieron a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Tú—fue lo único que dijo Rusia, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Esto… yo…—balbuceó el americano.

—Tenemos que hablar—lo interrumpió el otro fríamente. Salió de la habitación estoicamente. El otro lo siguió, intentando mantener el orgullo, aunque antes se encargó de echarle un último vistazo a los otros.

Éstos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que Alemania habló.

—Estados Unidos está a punto de ser asesinado.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

—Nunca antes me había arrepentido de no fotografiar algo—se lamentó Japón, arañando las paredes.

Literalmente.

—Japón, yo también lo sufro—se lamentó el italiano, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos—Pero deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Prefieres que lo haga contra una pizarra? —sugirió el japonés, con una mirada demente.

—Ni se te ocurra—siseó Canadá.

—Sigo sin entender qué acaba de pasar—balbuceó Inglaterra. Ni siquiera se había percatado del desastre que había generado volcando el té, y un muy furioso Alemania se encontraba limpiando todo.

—Te explicaré qué acaba de pasar—dijo Japón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un enfado que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia— ¡Rusia y Estados Unidos acaban de besarse, y yo no tengo ninguna evidencia que lo compruebe!

— ¿Y para qué quieres evidencia? —preguntó Francia.

—Queremos—corrigió Italia, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo japonés— ¿Y acaso no es obvio?

—No—respondieron los demás. Las otras dos naciones que habían pertenecido al eje intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad (y que sólo podía significar "problemas") y luego dijeron a coro:

— ¡Lo vendes y te forras!

— ¿Es eso? —quiso saber el alemán, con un tic (nuevamente) en la ceja.

—Por supuesto. Pero no lo entenderías, porque eres un niño bonito y ya tienes dinero—le dijo el italiano, con una falsa mirada de desprecio.

—De todas formas, ya está todo el dinero perdido—se lamentó el asiático.

—Me pregunto porque no hemos escuchado los gritos de clemencia de Estados Unidos todavía…—murmuró Francia.

—Es tan idiota que no va a dejar su orgullo de lado, por más que su vida corra peligro—bufó el norteamericano que quedaba en la sala.

—Bueno, Japón, yo creo que no está todo perdido—concluyó Inglaterra, adoptando una pose pensativa.

—Admiro tu optimismo, Inglaterra, pero dudo que alguien haya grabado un beso tan épico…

— ¡Pero si la sala tiene cámaras de seguridad que registran todo lo que pasa! —exclamó el británico, con una sonrisa gigante en la cara, mientras apuntaba hacia una esquina del techo.

Sin darse cuenta que eso desataría un caos total.

.

Todas las naciones que quedaban siguieron la trayectoria del dedo de Inglaterra, como si estuviera apuntándoles la dirección en la que estaba el paraíso.

La cámara tenía una lucecita que parpadeaba, indicando que se encontraba grabando. La tensión se pudo palpar al instante: todas las naciones querían la cinta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Italia gritó:

— ¡Yo me la pido! —y haciendo gala de sus increíbles dotes para escapar, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia la sala de seguridad, dónde seguramente encontraría la cinta con lo que había pasado un rato antes.

— ¡Espera, italiano cabrón! —le gritó Canadá. Todas las otras naciones se amontonaron contra la puerta, intentando salir todos por el pequeño espacio.

Menos Inglaterra, que se quedó en su asiento, parpadeando completamente atónito, sin entender porque tanto frenesí repentino.

.

— ¡A ver, permiso, mujercitas! —alzó la voz Alemania, llevándose por delante a las otras tres naciones que intentaban pasar por la puerta. Su "masa corporal" le permitió abrirse paso sin muchos problemas. Y apenas se vio libre de obstáculos, aprovechó su buen estado físico para seguir al rápido italiano.

Canadá y Francia se pusieron de pie al unísono, y comenzaron a pelearse por quién pasaba primero por la puerta.

— ¡Déjame pasar, viejo! —gruñó Canadá.

— ¡No me hables así! —lo regañó el francés.

— ¡Te hablo cómo se me da la gana!

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Soy tu padre!

— ¡No!

—Oigan, eso es digno de _Star Wars_—opinó Japón—Pero el único que va a pasar por aquí soy yo.

Y el japonés se apoyó las manos en los hombros de ambas naciones, y consiguiendo impulso, saltó por encima de sus cabezas, de una forma que un atleta envidiaría.

— ¡Hasta la vista, perdedores! —los saludó el japonés, corriendo detrás de aquellos que habían sido sus aliados.

.

—Italia, ¡espérame! —pidió a los gritos Alemania.

— ¡No ésta vez, _capitano~_!—contestó el aludido.

— ¡No corrías así en los entrenamientos!

— ¡Por supuesto que no, en los entrenamientos no me pagaban!

— ¡Eres un codicioso!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo me gusta la buena vida! ¡Pero sobre todo, me gusta compartirla contigo! —El alemán se sonrojó al escuchar eso— ¡Así que discúlpame, pero no voy a hablarte más, porque gritar y correr cansa!

— ¡De todas formas, en algún momento te cansarás y yo te atraparé!

— ¿Espera, no corres por llegar al video primero?

— ¡Corro para hacerte desistir, porque ése video en tus manos es un peligro para la humanidad!

—De todas formas, si yo no lo atrapo, lo tendrá Japón—contestó entre jadeos Italia.

— ¿¡Es un complot!?

— ¡Sí! —contestó Japón, no muy lejos de ésos dos.

.

— ¡Hola, Francia~!—saludó Inglaterra, alcanzando al francés, quién jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo que requería correr. Fumar no lo ayudaba demasiado a aguantar demasiado el ritmo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No lo sé. Corro porque todos corren—explicó el inglés, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

—Debemos alcanzar a Canadá, antes que nos gane.

—Ah, no sé. Tengo ganas de ir al baño—la vejiga del británico estaba a punto de reventar por todo el té que había bebido.

— Era obvio. Con todo el té que bebiste…

— ¿Me acompañas al baño?

—…Es una broma, ¿no?

—… No.

.

—¡Italia! —Gritó Alemania, alterado— ¡Deja de correr de una maldita vez, y vuelve a la reunión!

— ¡Japón! ¿Qué hago? —preguntó Italia, lo suficientemente alto para que el japonés oyera. Éste se encontraba corriendo detrás de los otros dos. El italiano seguía a la cabeza.

— ¡Táctica de distracción Nº 56! —contestó el asiático.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el alemán, sin entender.

— ¡No voy a arrojarle un sostén a Alemania! Además de que no estoy usando uno, claro—explicó el descendiente de Roma.

— ¿¡Sostén!? —repitió el rubio, como si jamás hubiera escuchado esa palabra.

—Sostén, sujetador, ropa interior… —explicó el azabache, rodando los ojos—Y por cierto, Italia, ésa es la 65, no la 56.

—Oh, ¿y cuál era la 56…?—quiso saber el castaño.

—La de… _eso_.

—Oh. _Eso_.

—Y yo no entiendo una mierda—reconoció el germano— ¡Dejen de hablar en clave!

.

— ¿Crees que ya se habrá desatado una guerra allá adentro? —preguntó Estados Unidos, caminando tranquilamente al lado de Rusia.

— ¿Te refieres a la reunión? Sí, creo que ya se estarán peleando—contestó el ruso, encogiéndose de hombros. El americano sonrió, y ladeó la cabeza mirando al más alto— ¿Qué quieres?

—Di que soy lindo—exigió el pelirrojo.

—…"_Que soy lindo_"—contestó Rusia.

.

— ¡No voy a ir al baño contigo! —exclamó Francia, intentando correr detrás de los otros, que le llevaban bastante ventaja.

— ¡Pero voy a hacerme encima! —Lloriqueó Inglaterra, caminando torpemente y haciendo toda la fuerza del mundo para aguantar— ¡Me va a explotar la vejiga!

—No seas estúpido. Oye, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Un avión…?

— ¡No seas idiota! —Siseó el francés—Creo que Canadá se cayó.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

.

Canadá maldijo al italiano. Había logrado alcanzar a las naciones que iban a la cabeza, pero a Italia se le había ocurrido arrojar sus zapatos hacia el alemán, para detenerlo. Éste los había esquivado, al igual que el japonés. Pero uno de los "proyectiles" impactó en la cabeza del canadiense, y el otro lo hizo tropezarse.

Lo que hacía una nación por el dinero…

.

—La táctica de distracción Nº 56 no funcionó—comunicó Italia—Y me estoy cansando de correr…

— ¡Aguanta un poco más! —gritó Japón, detrás del alemán— ¡Falta poco para llegar al cuarto de control, y encontrar el video que nos hará un poco más ricos!

"_Italia no aguantará tanto_" pensó Alemania, viendo el visible agotamiento de aquél que fue su aliado.

.

—Reunión familiar~—canturreó Inglaterra. Había logrado convencer al francés de acompañarlo al baño. Luego de descargar el líquido, se apresuraron a alcanzar a Canadá.

Y he ahí Inglaterra, caminando felizmente, mientras arrastraba al canadiense y al francés. Estos dos se dejaban arrastrar por la camisa, ambos cruzados de brazos y con una expresión de hastío.

—No somos una jodida familia—gruñó Francia. Canadá asintió.

E Inglaterra dejó salir un gritito de emoción, porque esos dos en realidad parecían padre e hijo. Sólo que uno era más peludo que el otro.

—Ahora sólo debemos encontrar a Estados Unidos, ¡y todos iremos a mi casa a comer cupcakes! —comunicó el británico, emocionado. Los otros dos deseaban tener la oportunidad de poder fumar un último cigarrillo, antes de ser asesinados brutalmente por la comida inglesa.

.

— ¡Ya casi…!—jadeó Italia, viendo la puerta de la sala de control. Sentía que el corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho, o que el cuerpo comenzaría a deshacerse. El cansancio era demasiado.

Alemania, por su parte, casi le pisaba los talones al italiano. Y Japón también estaba bastante cansado, pero la posibilidad de encontrar el video con ese beso, ganar dinero con él, y sobre todo, la posibilidad de _avergonzar_ a Estados Unidos, podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Italia estaba a poco más de un metro de la puerta. Estiró los brazos, queriendo alcanzar el picaporte, pero algo lo detuvo. El alemán se había lanzado encima de él arrojándolo al suelo y haciéndole una llave.

— ¡Hijo de Puta! ¡Déjame salir! —Chilló el castaño, entre jadeos, intentando zafar, aunque no podía hacer nada porque estaba exhausto— ¡Japón! ¡Has algo…!

Pero el japonés se había tropezado con esos dos, y calló también al suelo, estruendosamente. Aún así, quedó cerca de la puerta. Comenzó a arrastrarse, pero Alemania estiró una mano libre y lo sujetó del tobillo.

— ¡Usa tu flexibilidad! —exigió el italiano, y el asiático hizo lo posible para estirarse, intentando aunque fuera, abrir la puerta.

—No puedo…—masculló Japón. Italia comenzó a pensar en algo, dado que vio a los otros tres (Canadá, Inglaterra y Francia) acercarse a ellos, y ello conllevaría a más competencia para apoderarse del video.

Aunque el inglés era el único que todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—_Capitano~_—dijo, deseando que su táctica de distracción funcionase.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el aludido.

— ¡Me rindo!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Me rindo! ¡No iré a por ese video!

—…No te creo.

— ¡Es en serio! ¡Alzaría una bandera blanca, pero no tengo! A menos que mi ropa interior sirva…

—Bien, bien. Te voy a soltar.

— ¿En serio? Gracias por creerme…

—No, en realidad no te creo, pero estás tan cansado que dudo que puedas moverte.

"_Mierda_" pensó Italia, al darse cuenta que el rubio tenía razón.

Pero Alemania lo soltó, aunque no aflojó el agarre del tobillo del asiático. El italiano sólo tenía una forma de hacer que el alemán soltara al japonés y que éste último consiguiera el video.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acercó su rostro al brazo de Alemania, y le dio una mordida que hasta un cocodrilo envidiaría.

El rubio gritó al sentir los dientes clavándose profundamente en su brazo, e intentó quitarse a Italia de encima. Y claro, soltó a Japón. Éste, al estar libre se incorporó torpemente, y llegó a la puerta. Justo cuando Inglaterra llegaba, y Canadá se zafaba de su agarre gritando "_¡El video es míooo!_". Aún así, Japón estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta.

Casi lo hizo. Pero alguien la abrió desde adentro, y el cayó al suelo nuevamente.

.

— ¿Qué hace todo el mundo fuera de la sala de reuniones?—preguntó con falsa ingenuidad Estados Unidos. A su lado se encontraba Rusia, y ambos parecían estar saliendo de la sala de control.

— ¡Reunión familiar! —contestó Inglaterra, felizmente.

—Ahora no puedo—se excusó el americano. El británico hizo un puchero, pero Francia le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

— ¿Qué hacían aquí? —preguntó Japón, desconfiado.

—Sólo buscábamos un poco de privacidad para hablar de lo que pasó—explicó Rusia, con expresión imperturbable.

— ¿Y se recorrieron todo el pasillo para llegar aquí? —cuestionó Canadá.

—Pues sí. Dimos un paseo—contestó el estadounidense.

— ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después de besar a…?—comenzó nuevamente el japonés, pero el ruso lo cortó.

—No saques el tema.

Estados Unidos asintió, y junto con el euroasiático, caminaron tranquilamente hacia la salida del edificio. Aunque antes de salir por completo, el norteamericano mayor se volvió, y se quitó del bolsillo un dispositivo de almacenamiento. Lo alzó para que todos lo vieran.

— ¿Buscaban cierto video de cierto acontecimiento? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la pequeña pieza de tecnología—Está aquí. Y no intenten recuperarlo de la computadora. Lo borré.

Y dicho eso, se fue con el ruso caminando tranquilamente. Las demás naciones quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que Japón lo rompió con un grito.

—¡Voy a matar a ése desgraciado!

.

—Eres un imbécil—murmuró Rusia, rodando los ojos—Podrías haberte ahorrado el numerito de contarles que teníamos el video. Podrías haberlo destruido. O podrías no haber dicho nada y simplemente dejar que gastaran tiempo hurgando en la computadora…

—No pude resistir el impulso de regodearme—reconoció el estadounidense.

—Ajá. Repito, eres un imbécil.

—Oh, vamos. Sé que crees que soy sexy.

—Eso no quita que sigas sin tener un miligramo de materia gris…

— ¡Entonces admites que soy sexy!

—Nunca admití nada.

—Vamos, Rusia~. Al menos, tiene que admitir que fue excitante besarse enfrente de todos.

—Fue muy incómodo. Me tomaste por sorpresa. ¡Y fue muy arriesgado!

—Pero como los dos somos buenos actores, podemos seguir disimulando nuestra relación.

—No tenemos una relación.

—Si hay interacción, hay un tipo de relación, y vaya que tenemos interacciones… aunque no sé si es científicamente correcto…

—Ya cállate—gruñó Rusia, con un sonrojo en las mejillas—A propósito, ¿Qué harás con el video?

—Guardarlo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para recordar uno de los pocos momentos en los que te veías vulnerable.

—Cierra la boca. ¿No tenías una reunión familiar con Inglaterra?

—La cancelé para llevarte a mi casa.

—La ibas a cancelar de todas maneras—Rusia suspiró. El americano era demasiado predecible en ese sentido.

—…Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Un silencio surgió entre las dos naciones, que fue roto por la risa de Estados Unidos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —bufó Rusia.

—Nada. Sólo que me da risa pensar que tenemos una relación a espaldas de los demás, y que no sospechan nada—volvió a carcajearse— ¡Incluso piensan que tú me matarías por haberte besado! Todavía no sé cómo hiciste para no devolverme el beso…

—Ya te dije, nos estaban observando todos.

—Claro. Bien que cuando estamos a solas no pones reparos a la hora de corresponderme…

—Ahora sí estás buscando que te mate.

—Bien, bien, me callo. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

—Sí. Pero primero dame eso—dijo, señalando el dispositivo que tenía el estadounidense.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque lo vas a perder, cabeza hueca, y si alguien además de las naciones del G8 llega a enterarse que siquiera nos dimos un beso, nos meteríamos en un buen lío.

—…Tienes razón. Pero los demás nos vieron besarse.

—Pero no tienen pruebas.

.

—Japón, no encontrarás más pruebas por más que registres la habitación de arriba a abajo—le recordó Alemania.

—Cállate. Necesito algo que pruebe que esos dos se besaron—siseó el japonés.

—Me quiero ir. Estoy sudado. Quiero bañarme—se quejó Italia, sujetándose la playera—Es despreciable que casi muera corriendo para conseguir ese video.

—Es despreciable que casi me arranques el brazo de un mordisco—se quejó Alemania, dado que le dolía bastante. Y fulminó con la mirada al inglés, que había sido el culpable de que sus apuntes de llenaran de té. El británico ni se inmutó. Él estaba triste porque si Estados Unidos estaba ausente, no tendría su hermosa reunión familiar.

—Alemania, Alemania, vas a ir a mi casa—dijo Italia.

—No—respondió el aludido.

—No era una pregunta—aclaró el italiano.

— ¿Porqué nadie me quiere? —se lamentó Inglaterra, buscando algo dentro de su maletín.

—Porque estás loco—susurró Francia.

— ¡Ajá! —Exclamó el inglés, ignorando lo que el francés había dicho— ¡La encontré!

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el de habla italiana.

—Mi cámara. La había dejado encendida para que grabara la reunión…

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de la sala. La mirada de Japón se había llenado de esperanza.

— ¿Y grabó toda la reunión? —quiso asegurarse Italia.

—Sí—afirmó Reino Unido.

— ¿Toda? —insistió el italiano. El británico asintió.

— ¿También el beso? —quiso saber Japón.

—Supongo que sí…—comentó inocentemente Inglaterra.

El italiano y el japonés intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Inglaterra, corre—le advirtió Canadá.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó el aludido, sin inmutarse de las

—Porque así tengan que pasar por encima de tu cadáver, van a conseguir esa cámara que tienen en tus manos.

—…Oh.

.

Y… esperemos que Iggy haya sobrevivido e.e Lo advertí, es una cosa rara D: Pero espero que les haya gustado. Culpen a las ganas de escribir RusAme y la súbita inspiración e.e


End file.
